1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of medical devices, and more specifically, to an ergonomic crutch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional crutches have stationary armpit pads, a hand grip that is vertically aligned with the armpit pad, and no way of adjusting the angle of the hand grip relative to the armpit pad. In an attempt to make crutches more ergonomic, shock absorbers have been incorporated into crutches to generate a more horizontal plane of travel (as opposed to an arc) of the armpit pad when the crutch is in use. Some prior art designs for crutches have incorporated a vertical tilt to the armpit pad itself to provide for a more comfortable fit between the patient's underarm and the armpit pad of the crutch.
In some crutches currently available on the market, the hand grip has been moved from its traditional location inside of the crutch frame to a position outside of the crutch frame and further away from the body. Various accessories, such as crutch pockets and pouch bags, have been added to crutches to make it more convenient for the patient to carry items while using crutches. All of these innovations in crutch design are intended to make crutches easier and more comfortable to use.
None of these prior art crutch designs, however, has solved the particular problem that is addressed by the present invention, and that is, that the angle of a person's palm in relation to the rest of his or her body when the person's arm is allowed to hang freely varies from individual to individual. This problem is solved in the present invention by allowing the armpit pad to swivel horizontally so that the patient can achieve the most comfortable position of the hand grip in relation to the armpit pad.
The present invention also offers the advantage of being collapsible into three pieces, which can be held together with a strap and carried in a stuff bag for easy portability. These and other advantages of the present invention are discussed more fully below.